El retrato
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ella quería un retrato, del mejor retratista de la ciudad. Pero él necesitaba mujeres desinhibidas. Ver su anuncio en el periódico, fue el comienzo de todo.


Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto... a JK claro.

Basado en una película que vi.

MariS.

* * *

Suspiró lleno de rabia, mientras su contratista lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza. Había terminado una gran obra, pero se quedaba sin modelos y los clientes ya comenzaban a cansarse de las mismas pinturas. El mismo estilo de siempre.

Su contratista sonrió, cuando él se limpiaba las manos con una toalla. Pintaba sin pinceles, solo pintura y su cuerpo. El resto sobraba.

— ¿Cuánto me das por eso?— le dijo al hombre y el negociante sonrió suavemente. La miró con detalle y con un suspiro, meditó.

— Te doy quinientas esterlinas, Snape.

— ¡No, necesito más que eso! Necesito más de mil. No puedo con los malditos gastos. Tienes que hacer que den más.

— No si no consigues una inspiración mejor. Mira hasta sus curvas ya no son las que solían ser antes.

Frustrado, lanzó la toalla a un sofá y se lanzó allí. Se recostó y miró el techo con una sonrisa suave. ¿Por qué ahora todos eran críticos?

Su negociador lo miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a él, palmeándole uno de los hombros. Severus no dijo nada y suspiró.

Necesitaba hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Ese mismo día, había terminado una de sus obras. Eran rostros. Ojos, bocas. Labios rojizos de una vieja mujer que había fotografiado hace tanto ya. Ella era una rusa preciosa de nombre Eilein.

Ella tenía la altura que disponía de un lienzo más grande. Suspiró exhausto, mientras admiraba su obra. Había colocado tantos colores. Tantas formas y figuras. Sí sin duda, era ella una mujer hermosa.

Brincó en la pared, para poner el toque final. Aún así, pese a haber acabado... sentía que le faltaba algo.

Que no estaba lista.

La miró una vez más y sonrió con malicia. Tomó un bote de pintura negro y simplemente se lo arrojó a su obra.

¡No tenía nada de lo que necesitaba!

¡No era nada! ¡Nada!

— Hey hey, amigo... cálmate... cálmate— su contratista había regresado a buscar su diseño, pero él no tenía nada. Solo estaba furioso, respirando entrecortadamente y mirándolo con rabia. Mirando aquel lienzo sucio.

— ¿¡Cuánto me das por eso!— dijo, soltando su camisa y encerrándose en su habitación con un portazo.

— El drama queen de los artistas, seguro serías tú.

— Solo vete.

— Si tu arte ya no te inspira nada, pues entonces... búscate otra modelo.

— ¡Sí, como si alguna agencia quisiera dármela!

— Bueno, quizá le temen al concepto de la pintura del cuerpo. Deberías entonces, importar. Si no consigues nada nuevo en este país. Importa. ¿Te acuerdas de Eilein? Ella era una mujer hermosa. Sin duda.

— Una rusa golfa que no tenía idea de nada.

— Por eso no te contratan.— dijo su negociante con una sonrisa y se levantó— Mira, si quieres algo nuevo. Publícalo en el periódico. Chicas que quieran tener su retrato, inspirar a un artista. Eso sí; desinhibidas.

Lo pensó, mientras iba de un lado al otro en su habitación. Sin duda alguna, esa sería una buena forma de hacerlo. Él era reconocido por alguno de sus cuadros. Con una sonrisa, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Eso tenía que hacer.

Y todas las mujeres estaban leyendo ese artículo. Menos claro, las puritanas que no podían ni con su sombra.

— Quisiera un cuadro de esos— dijo una de ellas, mirándose en el espejo. Traía una delgada bata de seda.— ¿Seré capaz de...?

Se introdujo una mano, rodeando su pecho con mucho cuidado. ¿Sería capaz de ser desinhibida? No sabía si podía, pero deseaba tanto romper sus moldes.

Romper esa imagen de mujer que tenían de ella.

— Vamos a dormir ya. Ven a la cama.

— Sí— dijo, guardando cuidadosamente... aquel anuncio.

Esa mañana, él había visto muchas mujeres. Pero ninguna parecía tener ese algo que estaba buscando. Había tomado muchas fotografías, pero nada servía. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá y abrió una pequeña botella transparente, con un licor ámbar. Se sentó a mirar sus obras y a decirse que era el fin de su carrera.

— Buenas tardes, señor Snape. Soy...

— Sí sí, solo deja tu número allí y vete. Luego veré si te llamo.

— De acuerdo.

Inspiró y continuó bebiendo en silencio. Mientras bebía, ella escribía su número. Con un suspiro, notó que su bebida se había acabado y se dio la vuelta para buscar más. Al hacerlo, miró a la mujer que estaba en el sofá, escribiendo.

— Un momento. Alza tu rostro, por favor.

Ella así lo hizo, ceñuda. Él la miró y se acercó, soltando el vaso en la mesa. Miró sus delgados pómulos, su rostro perfilado. Ella tenía algo que debía encontrar. Una belleza oculta.

— Deja eso. Te contrataré. Pero necesito que poses para mí, sin ropa— le dijo y ella suspiró, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

— ¿Sin ropa?

— Sí, si no no podré captar tu imagen.

Ella meditó, mordiéndose el labio. Sonrió mientras ella dudaba de si hacerlo o no, con voz queda asintió y colocó sus manos sobre su camisa. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los botones, mientras Severus soltaba el moño sobre su cabello.

— Eso es, quiero verte... a ver...

Se detuvo detrás de ella, mientras colocaba su camisa a un lado y se preguntaba qué más tenía que hacer. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y miraba a su alrededor. Ladeó la cabeza hacia sus pinturas y caminó tras ellas. Tomó una de ellas e introdujo sus manos. La miró.

— Quítate el sujetador.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Quieres que lo manche de pintura?

No supo de qué hablaba pero eso hizo. Con mucho cuidado, Severus masajeaba su pecho con aquella pintura. La mujer quiso hablar, pero él hizo un gesto con el dedo en sus labios, para que no lo hiciera. Necesitaba concentrarse. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y simplemente continuó su masaje.

Ella solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Sí, esa era la inspiración que necesitaba. la admiró, parecía que dormía. Sonreía en silencio. Ladeó la cabeza una vez más hacia sus pinturas y tomó otros colores.

Muy pronto la había pintado completamente y tomaba fotografías. Una tras la otra. Era eso lo que estaba buscando.

— ¡Wow! Ella es fantástica, hermosa. Pero no puedo ver nada, porque la has pintado toda. ¿Qué crees? A todos nos gustan naturales.

— Deja eso allí. No toques lo que no te pertenece.

— Deberías pedirle que regrese, pero sin pintar. Seguro sería un atractivo. Mientras, vende estas fotos.

— Déjalo... ¡Ya!

— Muy bien, como quieras— dijo, mientras guardaba aquellas fotos dentro de su saco, en secreto. Severus se dejó caer en el sofá y meditó. Recordaba esa noche.

Una pintura que terminó en otra cosa. No conocía su nombre, pero en cuanto quiso sentir su obra entre sus dedos. Lo escuchó.

Narcisa Black.

Y aún recordaba el pago de su clienta. Más de mil esterlinas y mucho más que eso. Aún podía sentir el aroma en su cama. Había quedado enamorado de ella.

Eso iba a arruinarlo.

— Dime... ¿por qué no venderlas?

— Porque estoy malditamente enamorado e esa mujer... la veo en todas partes.

— Oh vaya, eso sí que es un problema. Pero suerte. Por cierto, te has ganado más de mil esterlinas. ¡Eres todo un galán!

Le arrojó la tapa de una de las latas a la puerta. Menos mal, ya había salido antes.

Y mientras pensaba en cómo crear, sin que se parecieran tanto a ella, vio muchas modelos. Todos decían lo mismo.

Él tenía algo, que las quería comparar. Y mientras veía modelos, recibió un mensaje. Era ella. Estaba ofendida. Sus fotos se habían vendido y visto por todos. ¿Qué? ¡Él no las vendería! Él las atesoraba... Él...

Su maldito contratista.

— Dime por qué hiciste eso.

— Necesitamos dinero y son muy buenas.

— ¿A quién se las vendiste? ¡A quién!

— ¿Tanto te importa? Es seguro, una mujer casada.

— ¡Solo dímelo, rayos!

Corrió hacia la agencia que las había comprado y devolvió todo el dinero de esa mujer, para recuperarlas. Había averiguado donde vivía y simplemente llamó hasta su puerta. Quizá no resolvería las cosas, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Ella estaba allí, mirándolo.

— Las recuperé, las compré. Muy tarde ya sé, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Fue mi mánager, no yo... y...

— ¿Por qué las volvió a comprar, señor Snape?

— Porque aparte de ser muy bajo, eran mías. Eran... diablos ¡Porque la amo! Porque me enamoré de usted y la veo en todas partes. Porque no dejo de retratarla en todas mis pinturas.

Ella no dijo nada. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la casa.

— ¿Quiere pasar?

— No si tengo que encarar a su esposo.

— No estoy casada, ya no. Mi esposo y yo nos hemos pedido el divorcio.

— ¿Ha sido por mí? ¿por las fotos?

— No. Sino porque esa no era vida. Sino porque me enamoré de mi retrato y de mi retratista.


End file.
